Dragons/Roleplay Archive3
Smallclaws clung on for dear life, never letting go. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Gills were revealed on Balios' neck as he swam through the water. "I can wait here all day, the question is if you can." Icewish ♥ 01:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC). Kaida flew around the treetops. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos paced around the area infront of the den. Icewish ♥ 16:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws finally let go and flew above the water, waiting for Balios to emerge. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 19:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Balios poked his head out of the water to see if Smallclaws was gone. Icewish ♥ 21:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kaida landed in a small patch of flowers. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws turned incredibly small, so that Balios would not see her, and prepard to jump onto him. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios flew into the air out of the water. Icewish ♥ 13:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa, a beautiful gray and silver dragon flew out of the water with a shark in her mouth, not paying attention to what was in front of her, she slammed into Balios and plummeted to the ground. "OW!" she said and rubbed her head and fixed the feather that was dabgling from her gills. RueyWill put later! 21:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida stretched her wings out to her sides and warmed herself on some flat rocks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios hissed at Maradesa. "What the hell?" he growled, angrily. "Watch where you're going!" Icewish ♥ 21:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa wasent scared. "I'm sorry if I didn't see you!" she snapped back and picked up her catch, glaring at Balios. RueyWill put later! 21:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios, who wasn't used to a reaction like this, hissed and turned to fly off. Icewish ♥ 22:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa flew off in the opposite direction and stopped at her cave. She climbed inside and dropped her shark and turned and left again. She flew back to the beach and laid down, sighing RueyWill put later! 22:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos was helping Xanthos treat his wounds. The hatchling helped his brother wrap a bandage around the left eye of the dragon. "Can we go to the sea now?" asked Pedasos. "Sure, but only if you don't go runing off again," replied Xanthos. The hatchling nodded and the two flew off towards the beach. Icewish ♥ 22:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The sunlight made Maradesa's scales sparkle, she looked up and saw the two dragons. RueyWill put later! 22:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos dove into the water and swam after small fish. Xanthos sat down on the shore. Icewish ♥ 22:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa giggled at the hatchling. RueyWill put later! 22:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida stretched out and closed her eyes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos swam out of the water, unable to catch a fish. "Why can't I swim like you?" he asked Xanthos. "Well, I'm a dragon built for water, and you're a dragon built for the air and land," replied Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 22:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa smiled and dovr into the water, she came out with another shark RueyWill put later! 22:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos looked very sad once he saw Maradesa catch a shark. "Well, look at it this way, you're only a hatchling and you can already fly and run twice as fast as me," said Xanthos, smiling. Pedasos smiled a little and ran back and forth across the beach. He started to chase the seagulls, but wasn't trying to hunt them. Icewish ♥ 22:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa dropped the Shark in front of Pedasos and smiled as she padded over to the edge of the shore RueyWill put later! 22:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos just looked at the shark, then at the she-dragon. He tried to drag the shark over to her, for it was much bigger than he was. Icewish ♥ 22:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "No, you can have it, I hunted earlier." Maradesa said and stared down at she claws. RueyWill put later! 22:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida smelt the stale scent of shark. Her nostrils flared and she sniffed the sweet scent until she sneezed, a small cloud of smoke surrounding her head. She shook it away and went off to find her own prey. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "But we really don't like shark, you keep it," said Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 22:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry." she giggled and said, "is there anyone else I can give it to?" RueyWill put later! 22:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Shen flew around his mountain den. ---- Kaida stole a cow from a farmer's field. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "I have another brother who might like it, but I don't think he likes anything," said Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 22:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm....." Maradesa thought and looked at the sky. RueyWill put later! 22:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida ripped apart the cow and ate the insides. She lifted her head up, her breath smelling like rotten flesh. She disposed of the bones and drank from a stream to get the fowl stench out of her mouth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios took off into the air and dove into the water. Icewish ♥ 23:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa stared at the splash as watched Balios swim under water. She sighed and flew under the water to find him. "Do you want this?" she gurgled and held up a Shark. RueyWill put later! 23:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida looked around. She thought about finding her brother soon. But that could take a long time. Kaidamdidn't want to rush things. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Why would I want something so disgusting, especialy from someone like you," growled Balios. Icewish ♥ 23:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa's expression didn't change. "Ok, just trying to be nice, unlike someone..." she said and spiraled out of the water. RueyWill put later! 23:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida folded her wings, wishing the other dragons would talk to her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Xanthos to Kaida. Icewish ♥ 23:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa threw the shark back in the water as tears filmed in her eyes. "I only wanted to be nice.." she whispered as she saw Balios flew out but she held back her tears and flew down. RueyWill put later! 23:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos flew after Maradesa. "Why are you crying?" he asked her. Icewish ♥ 23:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa sighed and said "oh nothing.." while staring down at Bailos. RueyWill put later! 23:58, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida nosed a pebble in boredom. She flew back to her den, carrying pine needles for her nest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Is it my brother?" asked Pedasos. "Don't mind him, he treats everyone that way." Icewish ♥ 00:03, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "Its not like that..." Maradesa sighed as emotion flashed in her eyes. RueyWill put later! 00:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't get it," said Pedasos to Maradesa. Icewish ♥ 02:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't want to be just everyone, he..... well nevermind..." Maradesa said and shot up into the air and darted down towards the shore with her wings locked in her sides. RueyWill put later! 11:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos flew after Maradesa. "I still don't get it," said Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 21:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa glanced a look at Balios and said, "I think you'll understand better when I say this, I feel weird around him..." RueyWill put later! 22:01, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "Nope, I don't get it," said Pedasos. "Pedasos! Stop bothering her and get down over here!" shouted Xanthos. Pedasos flew quickly over to his brother. Icewish ♥ 22:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa laughed and stared at the sky sadly. RueyWill put later! 22:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Balios started to walk back towards his den. Icewish ♥ 22:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa flew over Bailos, following a deer. RueyWill put later! 22:29, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Kaida made her nest and sighed in sheer boredom. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:37, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos and Pedasos headed over towards the den as well. ~Icy Maradesa heard a roar behind her and swung around. A huge dragon attacked her sending her to the ground, She screamed for help. ~Dawneh Kaida perked up, hearing Maradesa's cries for help. She shot out of her den and spotted the dragon attacking her. She growled and felt the fire rising in her throat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Balios ignored the cries for help, and Xanthos was fast asleep. Icewish ♥ 23:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa felt gratful to Kaida and charged at the dragon, sending it to the ground, letting it accidentally attack Bailos. "Oh I'm sorry!!" Maradesa screamed and Flew down towards the dragon. She pulled it away and bit into its next, killing it slowly. "Thanks Kaida." she said and smiled at her. RueyWill put later! 23:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "Just doing what's right." Kaida plucked the loose feathers from her wings. "Say, did you know that dragon?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Balios didn't pay attention to Kaida and Maradesa. He looked very tired. Icewish ♥ 23:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "No..... and Balios, I'm sorry but whats wrong?" Maradesa asked RueyWill put later! 23:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Kaida frowned. "Hmph." she padded around. "Have you seen a large, black male dragon around here? I've been looking for him for a while and I haven't seen him anywhere, it seems!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa shook her head but said " no but I'll help you look for him." RueyWill put later! 23:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Kaida nodded. "Thanks. He's my brother." she looked at the setting sun. "Er... it's getting dark, I think we should start tomorrow. Traveling at night can be dangerous." she shuddered as she remembered a past event in her life, and slowly trekked back to her den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well, see you tomarrow..." Maradesa said and padded up a mountain, leading to her den. RueyWill put later! 23:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Kaida settled in her nest, her tail swishing slightly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:53, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Balios paced around back and forth. Icewish ♥ 00:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa made it to her den and ate the shark she caught earlier and fell asleep.RueyWill put later! 00:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Morning came... Balios flew over to the beach. Icewish ♥ 00:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa flew down to the beach and paced around worriedly. RueyWill put later! 00:33, March 13, 2013 (UTC) He sat down close to the shore. Icewish ♥ 00:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa glanced up at Bailos and the worriedness left her eyes, she sighed with relief. RueyWill put later! 00:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Balios spotted Maradesa, then turned back to face the ocean. Icewish ♥ 00:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa sighed and flew into the ocean and didn't come out. RueyWill put later! 00:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Balios stuck his head under the water to see what she was doing. Icewish ♥ 00:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) She was sitting on the floor, staring at the fish that darted by. She look up longingly at the air until blood started to come from her wing again. RueyWill put later! 11:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Balios' eyes widened in fear as he dove after Maradesa. He quickly dragged her to shore. Icewish ♥ 23:04, March 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, my wound must if reopened when that dragon attacked me yesterday, thanks.." she sighed and stared at the ground as she slowly the water from the ground and let it heal her wounds. RueyWill put later! 23:19, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Balios sat down on the shore. Icewish ♥ 23:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa stared up at the sky and flew off RueyWill put later! 23:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) He started pacing back and forth along the shore. Icewish ♥ 23:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC) She flew back with Waterwings and flew next to Bailos, blushing, she moved away. Waterwings blinked at bailos then stared at Xanthos RueyWill put later! 23:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos and Pedasos just entered the beach. "Um, hello," he said to Waterwing, who was staring at him. Icewish ♥ 23:33, March 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh sorry.." Waterwings said, blushing, "havent we met before?" she asked ----- Maradesa sighed and asked Bailos "Why do you hate me so much? Not refering to the part where you just saved my ass but..." RueyWill put later! 23:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I don't think so," replied Xanthos. ---- Balios didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 23:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) "Its alright, I don't need to exactly know why...anyone would h-hate me..." Maradesa said and walked into the water, diving under. ---Waterwings nodded and walked over to go join maradesa RueyWill put later! 23:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos walked over to his brother and tapped on his shoulder. Balios then turnd around, and Xanthos asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Balios replied, sharply. Icewish ♥ 23:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa let the tears slip out of her eyes, Waterwings laid her head on Maradesa's shoulder as Maradesa said "I never felt this way before, I never.." RueyWill put later! 00:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos spotted Maradesa. He quickly ran over to her and said "Um, can I speak to you just for a few minutes?" Icewish ♥ 00:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa looked over and nodded in sadness and padded away with him RueyWill put later! 00:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, it's just, I don't think it would be in your best interest, to, well have any interest in my brother," said Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 00:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "This isn't any of your business!" she snapped back with all the feelings she kept locked up inside of her for Bailos RueyWill put later! 00:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos shrugged. "Fine, do whatever you want," he then said. "It's not the brightest choice your making, though." Icewish ♥ 00:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa flew out of the water and walked up to Bailos, "Please...please answer me.." RueyWill put later! 00:25, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "I don't hate you..." he replied, quietly. Icewish ♥ 00:28, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay